


Here we go again

by fxcknouiam



Series: zouis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Liam, Barebacking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Side Ziall, Swearing, Zouis sex, girl louis, liam is zouis baby, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual sex between parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again

Louis rolls her eyes at the light tapping on her front door. It's not Harry, because he's texting her now (and he doesn't like to come over until he knows he won't run into Zayn). God, even his knock is arrogant, how is that even possible? 

She opens the door, completely unsurprised at who's leaning against the frame. 

"You're early." She steps aside, motioning for Zayn to come in. "Liam's still napping,"

Zayn's eyes are red and he reeks. He stares down at her with a disgustingly cocky smirk. "I came early to see you." 

"Oh God." Louis rolls her eyes. She steps to move around him but he blocks her before she can go anywhere. 

"I'm serious baby." Zayn cups her jaw, brushing his thumb over her lips. 

It's hard to resist Zayn, is the thing. And he knows this, he knows Louis cannot say no to him and he's a fucking sadist, or something because he keeps doing this to her. 

"How much have you had to smoke?" She doesn't care about the answer, honestly. It's just a distraction.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't work. He tilts her head back and ghosts his lips over hers, looking into her eyes for a brief second before he's licking at the base of her neck.

This kind of situation is why they didn't work out in the first place. Zayn's a cheater, and a damn good liar. He doesn't care that Niall (Louis' former friend) is probably going about her business, thinking about how stupidly in love with Zayn she truly is while he's just cheating on her. Trying to. Successfully, trying to. 

He also doesn't care that for Louis, hooking up with him isn't just getting off. They were friends for /years/, she had his child for fuck sake and even though they were only officially together for less than two weeks Louis loves - loved, him. Zayn doesn't love anybody but himself, and possibly Liam. 

Louis goes kind of limp, giving in (what's new) and putting her arms around Zayn's shoulders, weaving her fingers into his long soft hair. 

"No marks," she whispers.

He bites her neck, not hard but somewhat playfully. "I'll do what I want." He murmurs into her skin.

She doesn't have anything to say to that, because it's true. He'll do what he wants. 

Then she remembers- tonight was supposed to be /the night/. 

"Stop, stop." She shakes her head, backing away from Zayn, who only steps closer every time she tries to our distance between them.

When he has her backed against the kitchen counter, he snakes his hands between her ass and the cabinets. He grinds his crotch into hers, bending a little to make up for the height difference. 

"Louis," Zayn breathes into her ear. 

She means to say no, to tell him to stop or knee him in the dick but then his tongue flicks her earlobe and nibbles it and suddenly her eyes are rolling to the back of her head in a feeling that has nothing to do with annoyance. Fuck it, she thinks. She'll just make up an excuse- she's not ready. Or some shit. Harry's a gentleman, he'll understand. 

"Tell me," Zayn steps back and pulls Louis with him by his grip on her backside. He grabs her wrist with one of his hands and rubs it over the crotch of his jeans where he's already hard. "Tell me to leave right now Louis, and I will." I whispers. 

"No marks," she croaks, reminding him.

"I'll do what I want."

* 

They didn't kiss on the lips, Zayn didn't like that and Louis respected it because she had no choice. 

Zayn laid between her legs, both naked save for Louis' panties. He kissed her neck, supporting himself with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other. 

Louis was wet, really wet but not as wet as she can get. Usually, her juices leak down her ass crack and make a huge puddle on the bed, but that's after teasing and they've just started, so. 

Zayn rubs her clit over her underwear, the material scratching deliciously over her sensitive nub. Her back arched, chasing the friction.

"You know the rule." Louis whines because, yes, she knows his stupid rule but that doesn't mean Zayn isn't going to say it anyway. 

"If you come before I say you can, I'm fucking you in your ass." 

It's not really as much of a threat as Zayn thinks though, because that means she can come now and come again when he fucks her. She's greedy, of course she's going to choose coming twice verses trying to hold back. 

Zayn scoots her panties to the side, for whatever reason he always likes to leave them on and work around them. He puts two fingers in her, curling them in the 'come here' motion while his palm grinds into her clit. 

Her knees squeeze around Zayn's body, he uses his other hand to push one of her thighs back down to the mattress. Louis' hands tug at her hair, her toes curling.

"Fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me!" She begs. 

"Where?" Zayn smiles condescendingly at her.

Louis throws her head back, her short hair already knotting from the pillow. She puts her feet flat on the bed and raises her hips as much as Zayn let's her. 

"Here!" Idiot! 

With his bottom lip between his teeth Zayn shakes his head. He takes his fingers out of her cunt and rubs the two wet digits against her ass hole. 

"Here," he tells her. 

She knew she should have come when she had the chance. It's too late though because Zayn's already putting both fingers in her second hole, scissoring it open. His fingers are slick enough that the stretch doesn't burn, it actually feels kind of good. His thumb pets over her rim and fuck he's lucky she cleans herself regularly or this wouldn't be so hot. 

"Lube? If you want it," Zayn grins. Fucking sadist. 

"Where it always is." Bottom drawer in a purple Crown Royal drawstring bag, obviously. 

Zayn squirts a drop on his fingers, Louis has to nudge him with her knee to squirt more. He just loves hurting people, or maybe just her. She wishes there was something special about that, but there's nothing. 

He stretches her with three fingers, she won't push for four. Last time she suggested it he didn't stop until he was fisting her, she didn't shit or sit right for weeks. 

"Lay this way," she vaguely sees him wiping his lubey fingers on her duvet while she turns her body so she's long ways on her belly. 

"Suck it a little." He grabs a fist full of her hair to hold her head up, he uses his other hand to slap his hard cock all over her face. Her tongue greedily reaches out for whatever part of him it can, eventually sucking one of his balls in her mouth, then the other until they're both spit soaked and dripping. 

"Stick out your tongue." When she obeys he taps the head of his cock on it then shoves his length in until he feels her throat. She gags a little but hollows her cheeks the best she can regardless, on shaky knees he fucks her face fast and deep, groaning as he watches his cock disappear in her hot little mouth. 

He pulls out of her with a obscene slurp before he crawls behind her. Louis puts a pillow under her belly and spreads her knees, yelping when Zayn smacks her ass just for the way it jiggles. 

"You want my cock in your ass so bad, don't you slut?" He pokes the tip of cock against her hole, one of his hands spreading her cheeks. 

He puffy clit throbs from lack of stimulation. "Yeah,"

He pushes the first inch in slowly, waiting a minute for himself to adjust to the tight heat before bottoming out, fast and hard. 

"Ohhh God," Louis prays, burying her face in her arms. Liam's a heavy sleeper thankfully but he doesn't make any noise when he does wake up, she would be devastated if the poor boy heard any of this. 

Everything is so intense and she sees fuzzy stars every time he thrusts in. She reaches her hand down to her clit and just the pressure of her fingers has her coming, sobbing as she does. 

Her bodies relaxed and slack as she focuses on her breathing when Zayn grips the back of her neck, holding her down as he rams his cock faster in and out of her hole. 

"I'm gonna come in your ass," Zayn pants. "Tell me you want my come in your ass."

"I want your come in my ass." Her voice raspy and tired, a little desperate sounding. 

"Fuuuuuck!" His cock spurts ropes and ropes of come, he pulls out and dean's the last rope out on her ass cheek. 

"Why didn't you use a condom?" Her voice heavy with judgment. This boy never uses condoms, at least not with her. Maybe Niall makes him... She hopes that's true. 

Zayn answers with a grunt, which isn't an answer at all. He disappears to the bathroom and Louis takes that time to see if she can walk. Her legs are shaking so she leans on the wall for support, wiping herself with one of her dirty night shirts and redresses herself. 

After she finds one of Liam's sippy cups and fills it with juice, she goes to his room to find he is indeed already awake. She's such a shit parent. The sleepy toddler smiles when he sees his mummy, grunting as he tries to pull himself up using the bars of his crib. 

"Good morning boogey!" 

Liam giggles at the attention, tucking his head under Louis' chin as he holds his cup to his little belly. 

"Your daddy's here bug, you wanna go see daddy?" 

She hears the blow drier come to life in the bathroom and doesn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Zayn doesn't come out of the bathroom until after Liam's nappy is changed, and he's on the phone when he does. 

"Yeah babe we're about to leave now," he walks leisurely with a towel around his waist to Louis' room. Liam looks at him Mum with wide, surprised brown eyes. 

"I told you daddy's here," she pinches his chubby cheek. He smiles and sucks his sippy cup. 

"We'll meet you there then? Alright babe, love you." Zayn's smirk is all too annoying as he slips his phone in his back pocket. "Lee!" 

The baby boy laughs happily when his dad scoops him up and kisses all over his cheeks. 

"Muh!" Liam tells his dad, pointing at Louis. Zayn cackles.

"You callin' your mum a cow?" 

Louis huffs. "He can't say 'mum' yet idiot." 

"Yeah, whatever. We gotta go, tell Borat I said hi." His boots stomp towards the door, snatching Liam's diaper bag off the hook on his way out. 

"Fuck off!"


End file.
